ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Xaldin
«''' Quante persone conosci che possano usare quattro imprecazione in una frase con soggetto-verbo-complemento oggetto? '''» :: — Ottoperotto, riferendosi a Xaldin, in Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 1: Il furto di marmellata Xaldin, a volte chiamato con il titolo di Il Feroce Lanciere o semplicemente #3 ''(più correttamente #3 dell'Organizzazione XIII), originariamente uno degli antagonisti del videogioco ''Kingdom Hearts II ''(e tutto ciò ad esso collegato) è uno dei personaggi ''non originali principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Xaldin Nome/i Xaldin Cognome N.A. Soprannomi *''Il Feroce Lanciere'' *''#3'' Età N.A. Luogo di nascita N.A. Residenza attuale Mondo che Non Esiste Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Rango Nobody Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Sora (dalla fine di RHW in poi) *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) *darkroxas92 (temporaneamente in ATL) Nemici *darkroxas92 *Vexen *Xemnas (alla fine di RHW) *Riku (D64) *Lucas Ross (ATL) *Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii (CCC) Poteri ed abilità *Forza bruta *Agilità (da coniglio) *Sa cucinare Armi *Mani nude *''MOdT X-99'' (solo in RHW) *Denti (da coniglio) Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 1 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Kingdom Hearts II Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Introdotto inizialmente come “''cattivo''” di ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'', Xaldin incarica Ottoperotto ed assistenti, Sigmund Freud e Voce fuori campo, di trovare Sora, che il #3 ritiene essere il colpevole del “''crimine''” perpetrato a danno della sua cucina: un furto di marmellata di lamponi. Deciso a farla pagare al presunto ladro, si costituisce parte lesa, accusatore e boia del processo istituito per condannare il tüss, venendo poi convinto dal detective ticinese dell'innocenza del ragazzo (giusto prima di punirlo con 600 scapaccioni). In seguito rappacificatosi con Sora, viene coinvolto assieme a lui e a Suor Nausicaa (dopo essere stato trasformato in un coniglio) nell'avventura che li porterà a salvare gli Dei dalla vendetta di darkroxas92 (''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough''). Quando Ottoperotto viene rapito in ''Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto'', decide di ritornare un leporide per seguire il gruppo che va alla sua ricerca, contribuendo così nello sventare il piano di Lucas Ross per la conquista del potere. Più in là, appare come la coscienza cattiva di Sora (opposta a Suor Nausicaa) in'' Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?, dove cerca di guidare il ragazzo sulla cattiva via (facendo leva alla sua voglia di noin finire con il Lato B arrossato) e, quando Der Richter giunge per giudicare il tüss, da il suo massimo per rallentarlo (''Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio ). :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Collerico, burbero e di poca, pochissima pazienza,'' Il Feroce Lanciere'' è un uomo di parola e leale verso i suoi amici, anche se, preso quando è di luna storta, può trasformasi in uno dei vostri peggiori nemici, dotato di un grande sadismo (non tuttavia paragonabile a quello di Larxene), come dimostra il fatto che, durante il Processo, alla richiesta si Sora se potevano semplicemente decapitarlo, replica: : «''' La decapitazione è una cosa rapida ed indolore, CENSURA! Per te, invece, deve essere una cosa luuuungaaaaa e dolooooroooosaaaaaaaa.... '''» :: — Xaldin, in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 12: La parola all'accusa! All'inizio era il manesco, imprecante e vendicativo #3 che voleva solo retribuire il tüss per le sue azioni, ma poi, avendo vissuto con lui varie avventure, i due sono diventati amici, ed anzi Xaldin cerca in molti modi di aiutare Sora. È legato ad Ottoperotto da una grande e profonda amicizia, inoltre stima molto Sigmud e ha un grande rispetto per Voce fuori campo. Ma certamente la persona con la quale si intende meglio è senz'ombra di dubbio lei, Suor Nausicaa, per la quale ha una venerazione fin dalla loro prima avventura assieme. Quando non impreca o getta giù dalle loro celesti brande i Santi e Beati al ritmo di tre pagine di calendario la volta, si esprime in un buon italiano; inoltre ha dato prova di conoscere assai bene la lingua di Cervantes. Biografia del personaggio Prima dell'arrivo di Ottoperotto & soci In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità Xaldin è il primo personaggio di Kingdom Hearts inserito come protagonista nelle Fan Fiction a parlare, via telefono. È il personaggio che più di tutti usa imprecazioni ortodosse, che infatti vengono censurate con CENSURA. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ XL ] (X'a'''L'din). Citazioni & battute celebri : '''« CENSURA !!! »''' :: — Battuta caratteristica di Xaldin, nonché sua prima battuta : '''« Sai che puoio farci con le tue scusde, CENSURA?! : Ma ghiuro, appena ritorno quellop di prima, io ti faccio u »''' :: — Messaggio scritto da Xaldin quando era un coniglio, battendo sulla tastiera del computer di Ottoperotto, indirizzato a Sora, D64, Capitolo 0: Un piccolo problema... : '''« Grr! E va bene, CENSURA, tieni! lancia la spazzola Ma il ragazzo resta qua, CENSURA! con forza il braccio di Sora E se solo provi a scappare, CENSURA ladruncolo di marmellata, ti ricordo che il buon Dio mi ha dato due mani! » :: — Dopo aver dato la spazzola a Ottoperotto, rivolto prima a questi e poi a Sora (steso sulle sue ginocchia per essere punito), RHW, Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora? Categoria:Personaggi principali